Serendipity
by lolpop00
Summary: PLS READ I AM BAD AT SUMMARIZING! xD After solving the Kira case,L is advised to take a year of rest by Watari.And by this,he is going to take 1 senior from the orphanage to study with for that year.But the girl he chose may play on the strings of his own heart like a violin.M4laterchap
1. Chapter 1: Selection

Desu Noto Fanfiction Imnida…

Chapter One: Selection

"All students please report to the auditorium for an important announcement from your headmaster. That is all senior students please report to the auditorium for an important message."

The intercom of the Wammy Institution went off with a sharp _click! _I abruptly looked up from my notes and stared at Montana, my best friend. We both smiled at each other excitedly. Today was the day. It was a day in which each senior of Wammy's House had the opportunity to be chosen to spend one year with the legendary "L" in order to observe his work ethics and learn from him to become diligent in a higher profession. An opportunity like this only hardly happened, this time being the second time in five years. I myself was a senior at the institution, but you couldn't simply assume that because of my age or anything.

You see, the classes were divided up not by age level, but by intelligence level. It took me about five years to become part of the senior class here. Montana had been a senior for the past two years, this being my first year. One may think that it is not good to be part of the same class level for more than a year, but you see, this school is very different from other schools. Wammy's House is not only an orphanage, but it is also an institution for the intellectually gifted. The senior class may be the highest level to get into, but the learning possibilities are almost endless. Almost. There is always an opening for exceeding, but when one does that, that is when you acclaim the title of "L". Of course, though, it would have to be after the real thing dies, or resigns… Besides, it doesn't matter anyways, because it is really hard for anyone to do that, and only two children have succeeding L in their sights…

Anyways, my name is Antoinette Campbell. Like I said, I am twenty years old, and am a year one senior at Wammy's Private Institution for the Intellectually Gifted. Or Wammy's Pig, which is what we all like to call it. Many of the students here have special talents they major in, in addition to their academic excellence. Montana majors in her abilities with foreign languages. It may not sound like much, but she is actually fluent in thirty-seven different ones… or something like that. In any case, it sure is not something that I can put my mind to. I'm fine with knowing just three… Even if one is a dead language (Latin) and another my native tongue (English). Well I guess that just leaves me with knowing Japanese then.

To get back on topic, my interests besides detective work are music. If you place any piece of music in front of my ears or eyes to hear or read, I will be able to tell you which culture it originates from, and play it without having to practice first. I can play any instrument… except the baritone. For some reason that instrument does not get along with me. However, despite all of that, something always hinders me from actually composing my own music. Nevertheless, nothing will ever stop me from playing, and nothing (not even deafness) will stop me from listening. If I am not in the library studying, one will always be able to find me in the music hall practicing with the symphony. I suppose my favorite musical instruments are the violin and cello.

But anyways, I'll save you the rather boring and detailed exposition, and just let you figure me out along the way, yeah?

"Are you ready for this, Antoinette?" Montana asked with a broad smile on her pretty chocolate brown face.

A loud crashing sound interrupted my intended reply, causing us both to turn to see who was responsible for such a disturbance. Mello and Near, L's successors, were fighting over whether or not Mello's knocking down Near's dice tower was an accident or not.

"You annoying little brat! You think that you are so important and that you are the center of everything," Mello shouted, his gloved fists clenching as he spoke.

"I do not see what that has to do with the fact that you knocked down my dice tower, Mello." Near replied in a very calm voice, but I was sure there was a hint of aggravation in it.

"Why you!... You get on my nerves, punk! Do you want your teeth to be punched out?" Mello threatened.

Sighing, Near just ignored him, and began to build his tower again. "What an insufferable person. Causing such a disturbance when we were all having a nice time minding our own businesses."

"_I'm _the one causing the disturbance? What the hell are you doing building a fricken' dice tower in the middle of study hall for? You weird little punk!"

Matt, third in line for the title of "L", got up from his chair, placed his Game boy on the table, and walked over to Mello. "Oi, Mello, stop being a nuisance. Let's go grab a coffee down at the café, yeah?"

Mello didn't turn around. "I'm not done talking with this little brat!"

Near looked up at Matt, twirling a piece of his hair in his fingers. "Yes, could you please take your dog and put him on a leash, Matthew? That would be most helpful in putting a stop to this unnecessary noise…"

"That's it…" Mello lunged for Near, but was held back by Matt, who threw him onto a lounge sofa, and pinned him down.

"Mello…" Matt growled, leaning down closer to Mello's face. "You do not need to waste all of that energy on something trivial. You are supposed to save all that energy for me. So rude…"

Mello's face turned crimson as Montana and I chuckled. "M-matt," he stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Matt dismounted the blond, and stood over him. "Nevermind that. Let's just head to the auditorium, kay? We need to find those seats in the back where no one can see us," he whispered, taking an index finger and stroking Mello's chin with it.

Before Mello could respond, he was pulled away by his partner, and drug out of the library stuttering like an idiot. After a moment, Montana and I just burst out with laughter. Those three were really entertaining if anything. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I stood. "Well, let's go see who gets picked. Good luck, yeah?"

Montana smiled, and nodded. "Zhù nǐ hǎoyùn, ne?"

I simply smiled at her, having no idea what she said to me at all, really. As we walked through the halls towards the auditorium, my stomach had a sinking feeling. What were the odds, really, that I would be chosen to study with L for an entire year? Some people said that it was just a random drawing, but secretly we all knew that L chose for himself who he wanted to spend a year with. Which… actually makes sense. But why in the world would he choose me? After all, he probably would choose Mello, considering he chose Near five years ago. Mello was his second successor, so wouldn't it be obvious for him to choose that person?

"Really," I said aloud. "Thinking that I would be picked is a stupid thing…" I suppose I just had that thought because of his musical expertise as well. A lot of the pieces and movements and such that the symphony performed were all written and composed by L himself. After every case he solved no matter how small or large, he would write pieces that Quillish delivered as they were completed for us to perform if we wanted to. It was pretty much tradition for us to play nine out of ten of his pieces when performing a concert. He was that amazing. Ever since five years ago when it was announced his one year training plans were to happen, I was driven to become part of the senior class, and musically to get all of the solos for violin or piano. I needed to meet him. To see him with my own eyes, and look at the personification of musical genius in its own… Okay, maybe I sound a little obsessed, but hey. I am. I just needed to hear him play in person. Never before has anyone (not even Quillish) ever heard him play, but if I were to be lucky enough to be chosen, maybe I could also be lucky enough to hear him for myself. To hear the differences between his perfected emotions in his playing and my fabricated emotions trying to convey his own… But I wouldn't know for sure just by reading the music, although I must say his intentions can either be plain as day, or as elaborate as Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel ceiling painting.

It was rumored that just a week ago, L himself was in the building and watched the symphony perform among other things. Just a week ago, I was the solo part for a piece he'd done after he came back from solving a case in Poland about a World War II criminal. My palms turned sweaty as I thought about it. I had done my very best on that one in particular, as that subject was a very serious one, and I wanted to serve the piece justice… But was he impressed? Perhaps… I could only hope.

ONE WEEK EARLIER

_A feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed the detective as he was secretly led into a private booth in the auditorium of Wammy's House. He remembered the old dusty smells and muted tones on the walls of the aged building._

_Lawliet looked up at the elaborate chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and remembered wondering as a kid, how much electricity it used to be lit so brightly. It was requested by Quillish that he come to the institution again to see how it had changed, and also to observe the senior students as they worked to choose who was going to live with him this year._

_When the idea of a yearlong training plan was proposed to L five years prior, he immediately rejected the idea. How could he just select a person to spend an entire year with him to observe them and learn… what exactly? The thought was too unappealing to him. But then one day the twenty year old detective got an opportunity to answer questions the young children attending the school had through a computer chat. He was able to see and hear their voices and faces, but they only saw his title, and heard the robotic voice the computer gave him._

_Most of the children had a lot of questions for him, except one little white-haired boy who simply sat playing with dice. It was then that L wanted the child to spend a year with him. _

_It started off awkwardly, of course. Lawliet had practically no idea what he was supposed to do with the child, and in return, neither did the child know what to do. So, all L did was observe the boy called Near, and Near the man called L. Quite an interesting time it had been for them both, though not once did the two speak to each other after introductions. Straight from the start, Lawliet noticed Near didn't talk often. He just watched. So L immediately fell into silent mode, only observing, something he did anyways._

_Although it was intended to last a year, Near only stayed for four months, which actually, to L's surprise went by rather quickly. The detective was called away to Prague to work on a particularly interesting case, and he just simply could not have a ten year old child to take care of as well. The boy was sworn not to speak of his experience with L to anyone. Not even the child knew where he was, as he was blindfolded entering and leaving the place in which L resided. And, considering the two of them never really said a word to each other, there wasn't much to report. _

_And so, five years later, after solving perhaps the hardest and most draining case of his career so far, L decided to take a break and do another year long term. This time limiting it to the senior class only._

"_I think you'll much enjoy this performance, Master L," Quillish Wammy said, a smile on his face._

"_Hmm?" said L distractedly, slowly lowering his eyes from the chandelier. "Is that so? And why is that?" He lifted his thumb to his mouth and observed with lazy eyes the symphony get set up onstage. _

"_Because," replied the old man. "It is from your Poland case. And you said so yourself that was one of your favorite cases, correct?"_

"_Mm…"_

_The lights dimmed, hushing the students in the audience to let them know the concert was about to begin. L looked up at the monitor inside the boot that had a better view of the stage. The conductor walked on. Applause soon followed. A young woman in a black concert dress with light, curly brown hair stood and bowed to the conductor before playing the tuning note on her violin for the others to join._

_L looked closer at the screen, nibbling lightly on his thumb. "Who is playing the solo?" he asked._

_Quillish looked up from the window. "Oh, that young lady there. Her name is Antoinette Campbell. Very musically gifted, she is." _

"_I see…" Replied the detective, getting in a seat in front of the screen with his legs up and his knees to his chest. His eyes never left the girl even after she sat down to begin. And once she did, a small shiver went up Lawliet's spine, causing him to bite his thumb even harder._

_As he listened to her play, he couldn't help but get lost in her precision. The detective was proactive to everything he heard and could tell this attractive woman… wait… _

Attractive? _He thought, startled. She had nice features, but _he _wasn't attracted to her…_

_Well, he could tell she really tried to understand his piece. And he wanted her._

_L took in a deep breath suddenly. He… wanted her to _play more. _With that much dedication, she might be interesting enough to observe for a year._

"_Wata-" L stopped himself, and sighed. "Quillish, is this young woman in the senior class?"_

_The older man nodded his head, looking closely at L. "She is."_

"_I see. And how old is she? And what is her real name? Do you know?" He bit his thumb harder._

"_She's twenty. Twenty-one on December ninth. Her real name can be looked up for you, if you'd like. All the students' information is locked away in a vault that only I have access to." _

"_Really? How interesting… so this _is _actually her last year here. I know the classes themselves weren't divided by age, but the age limit was still twenty one, correct?"_

"_Yes, that is right."_

_As the piece neared its end, and the young woman neared the end of her solo, a hint of a smile caressed L's lips. "I've chosen, Watari. Quillish. I have chosen her."_

"_Already? Are you sure, L?"_

_The applause came when the last note was sounded. The tension in Lawliet's body released, and his wide eyes lessened a bit. He felt a dull headache coming on. "Yes. I am sure. I am always sure. If you like, I will still observe all of the students. However, there is a ninety five percent chance that I will not choose anyone else. Hopefully, she has something interesting to offer, and this won't end up as a complete waste of time. Those chances are undetermined."_

_The old man sighed. "You need a year of rest, Lawliet. Do it for me anyways. You have taken a lot of risks. The Kira case is finally over, and we managed to convince the Shinigami not to bring their death notes on Earth ever again. All those who worked with you are safe, and you need time to rest and observe someone else for a change. Also, it is really a great experience for the students. Near has advanced even more since his four months with you years ago. That was how he got into the senior class as the youngest, you know. You really do help. And Antoinette is a lovely lady. She's very bright. Very smart. I could even see her working with you in the future, if ever needed. When I'm gone…"_

"_Watari." L interrupted. "Quill, do not speak of unnecessary things. I am going to need you to pull up that girl's files for me to have a look at, please. And make sure her birth name is available. Other information I wish to find out on my own." _

_Nodding, the old man left the booth. L leaned in closer to watch the next piece. _

As I settled into my seat, with Montana to my right, and Jeff, my other friend to my left, I could practically feel my heart beating through my chest. I decided that it was best for me to stay calm. I was not going to be picked, so what was the point of worrying about it?

"Who do you think is going to be chosen?" Jeff whispered.

"I don't know, Mello maybe? After all, he is the second successor."

"Yeah," Montana said. "But his attitude can be smelled miles away… It is not a good smell either. I couldn't live with him for a year. I can barely live with him here…"

Jeff and I nodded in agreement. "Matt maybe? Naw… I just can't see him getting serious about it. What kind of person do you suppose L is anyways?"

I shrugged. "Near won't tell anyone. He just says that he is different. But I do not know how different. Perhaps he is a very deep guy both intellectually and emotionally. Which is why he writes such wonderful pieces."

Jeff groaned at my "blind love" for the detective. "What if the guy is a freak? What if he eats kittens for breakfast? Would you be so in love with him then?"

I frowned. "That is dramatically unnecessary. I'm not in love with him. I just admire his work. C'mon, if I didn't then that would be rude. The man has accomplished a lot." I paused. "How old do you think he is?"

Montana pursed her lips. "He's probably forty something… with all the cases he's solved."

"Yeah," I said. "But he did it in such short a time. He didn't even finish Wammy's House out before he started as the world's greatest detective… Which has to mean that he wasn't twenty one, he was younger than that. I'm going to say eighteen… and so he must be in his late twenties or something. Right?"

"But what year was he eighteen? Sure he did all that stuff at a fast rate, but who's to say that he actually isn't middle-aged? What if the idea of him being younger is all a lie?" Jeff added.

I frowned. They made good points. "But Quillish says he's known L since he was a little kid. The man may be old, but if L were to be in his forties, then don't you think Quillish should be gone by now?"

The audience was shushed as the lights dimmed and the projector screen was lowered on the stage. There was a moment of silence before the screen flickered on and the title "L" appeared as a singular black letter with a white background. Quillish Wammy rolled a camera onto the stage facing the podium that was attached to a tripod, and walked off the stage. The camera head turned and focused on the audience. Further silence ensued. The tension made my palms sweat with nervousness.

"Good Afternoon," came the mechanical voice from the speakers. "I am L, and will speak to you through this microphone and watch you with a remote-controlled camera as this goes on. As you all have probably heard, last week I visited the school to observe each and every one of you secretly and without anyone knowing where I was in the building. First, I find it appropriate to applaud all of you on your hard work. I know you all must feel many feelings right now and I must say that this really is the first full length year long term that I am willing to do. This will probably be the last one as well, but it all depends on how it turns out in the end. For the safety of the person chosen, Quillish, and myself, there will be no information given about the location in which we will be staying. Also, the time and date of the selected student's departure will not be shared with anyone. That being said, the situation need not be taken lightly, for both the student and I are making the decision to reside together for learning experiences that will indeed benefit us both. Not only will the selected person and I be training together for a year, there is a high possibility- an eighty-five percent chance- that if all things go well, future business together would soon follow.

"This may be odd news for you to know that I have decided to change the way I have been operating for so many years. I am sure none of you were in the dark about the Kira case that was recently solved. The circumstances of that case forced me to work with the Japanese police, and few of them actually worked with me in person. I have realized that it would be wise to have a partner that will help me and the future L's as Quillish has done for me, so the significance of this decision must be apparent. This person has to be willing to change their identity completely, even the names that you all adopted before enrolling as a student here. Although I had only a couple of days to observe you all for myself, I not only looked at excellence in academics, logic, and your overall records, but I also inquired about your interests besides those. Interests such as fine arts, sciences, and so on. For you all know that a relationship must be built. I will find out everything about you and there will be no secrets for… trust is the one thing that needs to be established. This will not be easy. I have only ever trusted one person in my entire life and for me to trust another will be a very difficult process for both parties.

"These are just a few need-to-know circumstances that are not stated in the contract the student will sign. When the student arrives, I will sign the contract also. All of that being said, I will not waste any more time in announcing who was selected. Quillish, please take over."

My heart thudded in my chest to the point of pain as we waited for Quillish to take his place at the stand. What if…

Clearing his throat, Quillish Wammy began. "The person chosen by L himself was chosen for very good reasons. This person has shown diligence and determination time and time again, and has really accomplished and overcome several obstacles. This person is very deserving of this opportunity. I am proud to announce Antoinette L. Campbell as the student receiving this offer. Miss Campbell has shown excellence and perseverance throughout her character, so please come on the stage and receive your terms."

Applause. Whistles. Cheers. W-what? Who? "…" I couldn't breathe, hear, or move.

Jeff shook my shoulders and smiled. "Congratulations, Antoinette!"

I felt my brows furrow. Why was everyone looking at me? I just sat there, stunned.

"Baka," Montana chuckled. "Daijoubu desuka?(Are you okay?)"

I blinked, and turned to her. "Hai. Daijobuda yo. (Yes. I'm fine.)" She laughed, and helped me up. "Naze anata wa sono yona utsosukidesu. (Why are you such a liar?)"

I laughed nervously, and walked down the aisle… somehow. I thanked God that my feet didn't decide to _run _to the stage. Was this seriously happening? As I ascended the steps, a sense of calm settled over me and I was greeted by Quillish. "Congratulations," he said, smiling warmly at me. I nodded my head and smiled. The camera on the stage turned to view me, and I looked away nervously. L didn't need to see the overexcitement in my eyes, as it wasn't professional. L… oh my God I was going to meet and live and be with L. Oh my God. This was too good to be true. How could this possibly be happening to me? Me of all people… My brain still was not properly registering what had really happened in the past three minutes of my life. Even so, I was able to accept the contract that was rolled up and sealed.

When the audience finally decided to calm down, it was L's turn to speak. "Congratulations, Miss Campbell. I look forward to working with you in the future. All the details and conditions are stated in the contract. A response from you will be required in twenty four hours, in which case you are to contact Roger who will contact Quillish, who will then contact me. I hope to see you soon." And with that, the screen went blank. I stood, happiness creeping everywhere in my body to the point where I almost cried out with joy. The assembly was adjourned, and we all traveled back to our dorms. I had a lot to read and think over…


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

Chapter Two: Departure

When I returned to my dormitory I immediately threw myself onto the bed and screamed into a pillow. "Okay," I mumbled. "This is really happening. You are going to do this. Get up, and go over the contract."

Slowly, I sat up and turned on a lamp beside me. It was already getting dark outside. With eager eyes, I examined the contract in my hands. A frown immediately occupied my face as I stared at the incredibly long documentation. A moment passed until I sighed heavily and skipped to the parts where I had to sign. I was going to be with L, for crying out loud! I would do anything he said. But… I paused. He would want me to be a professional and read the entire contract, wouldn't he? I groaned at the thought, and another moment of contemplation passed. The clock struck twelve. Midnight. I had a class at six, and I also had homework to do… So reading the contract would only push my bedtime to even later than it already is. I used this excuse to give into my laziness and continued with the signing before turning over to my homework.

I'd like to honestly say that after I completed my homework (which was a very difficult thing to stay focused on), I _tried _to read the whole contract, but fell asleep after three pages of conditions. After all, it was four in the morning, and I had to wake up in an hour to get ready for my class.

I was woken up by a knocking at my door. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed sleep out of my eyes, but then jumped out of bed with a jolt when I realized I had slept until one in the afternoon, missing my morning classes. As I ran into the bathroom, the knock came again.

"Miss Campbell, forgive me for the disturbance, but it is Quillish. Are you awake?"

Shoving a toothbrush into my mouth, I yelled. "Yes, I am up! So sorry! Please give me ten minutes!" My stomach sank. Wow, I hadn't even started the job yet and I was already proving to be an irresponsible over-sleeper. Or something. I stared at my reflection in the mirror once my teeth were clean. I looked wild and my brown eyes held an odd brightness.

"Alright," I said to myself. "Wash that face of yours, Antoinette." Having done that, I pulled my wild hair back into a pony tail, ran to my closet and pulled out some deep red corduroy skinny jeans and a blue collared shirt with a gray and blue argyle sweater vest over it, putting them on. Finally, I said, "You may enter, sir," as I tied the laces to my oxfords.

The door knob turned and Quillish Wammy stepped into my room, a smile on his face. "I assume that your over sleeping is a result from too much homework to complete after reading the contract in its fullest." He chuckled.

"Uh… Yes. You are very right. My apologies." I smiled, a bit nervously.

There was an awkward silence. The older man looked as though he were waiting for me to say something. "Yes, well. I have signed the contract, and shall give the document to you now, correct?" I asked, getting up and grabbing the papers from my desk.

"Ah yes," said he, taking the text from my hands. "Thank you very much for your acceptance to this invitation. I am very glad."

I simply shook my head. "No, really, the pleasure is all mine. I mean, who would have thought that the greatest detective in the whole world would choose someone like _me _to work with him? I still am having a hard time processing that, let alone the reasons as to _why_ I was chosen."

Quillish chuckled at that. "No one, not even I know what's going on in that incredibly knowledgeable head of L's except him himself. However, I have always supported his judgment, and so far he has never been wrong about anything. I trust that whatever the reason is for him choosing you, it is a very valid and good one." He broke off with a cough.

"Are you alright?" I asked, stepping forward.

He nodded, and cleared his throat, waving it off with his hand. "Bah, it is nothing. A minor cold. Anyway, I am sure you are wondering when it is that you will be departing?" He smiled at my eager nod. "Well, Miss Campbell. We are ready for you right now, if that is alright?"

My eyes widened. "So soon!"

"Is that a problem? We could always go next week…"

"NO!" I shouted, startling him. "Ha… I mean no. It is fine; I was just a bit surprised. I haven't packed or anything."

Quillish smiled. "You needn't pack anything except a few items. You will receive new clothing and necessities once you arrive, the closet is already filled. Everything else will stay here. This will include your cell phone, camera, and any other electronic device capable of taking images or recording. You may bring an Ipod if you wish. If you do not return by the end of the year, meaning you would have obtained the job as L's partner, all your belongings will be donated. This was in the contract, was it not?" He looked through the papers.

My heart sank. "Oh. Oh yes, it was. My apologies. I forgot for the moment. Well then. There really isn't anything I want to take with me except maybe my Ipod and…" I looked around the small room and my eyes fell upon the picture of my mother and father, who died when I was twelve.

"Would you like to take the photo? Is there anything else?"

I shook my head, grabbing the frame and turning to Quillish. "I have a question, though."

"Yes?"

"Um… Well, you said that my closet was already filled with my new clothing… but how did you manage to get my size? And what about… uh, sorry, what about underwear?" I blushed a bit and scratched the back of my head.

The old man laughed. "L and I have ways of obtaining information from people without having to directly ask them. You need not worry. You will be taken care of. Very much indeed. You will have everything you need. Now, shall we? I am afraid you aren't allowed to say goodbye to your friends. A small price to pay, however, considering the circumstance."

I forced myself to get over the creepiness of them possibly knowing my bra size, and followed Wammy out of the room. Instead of going out of the dormitory the normal way, there was another passage we took, and I was led out to a back parking lot where a black limo awaited.

Quillish opened the door for me, and then took the driver's seat. For most of the way, he asked me about my life at Wammy's house and whether or not I had enjoyed my stay there. How could I not have enjoyed it? These past eight years had been the best of my life. I met so many wonderful people and studied with geniuses. It was amazing that I got to be a part of it. After that, we made a little small talk, but for the most part Quillish allowed silence to ensue for me to become engrossed with my thoughts.

First, I was going to meet the greatest detective in the entire world. The smartest man on Earth. Second, I was not only meeting him, but was going to live with him for an entire year. Third, if the period goes well, I will officially become his partner. Fourth, in order to do all of this, I was going to have to make a huge sacrifice and give up most of my social life, my identity, and completely vanish from the world as Antoinette Campbell. My life was going to be in constant danger in a sense, but it would all be worth it. I hoped.

Quillish looked at me through the dash mirror. "Miss Campbell, please treat yourself to a delicious drink as we drive."

I turned to see a glass filled with some sort of fruit drink, and held it up to my lips. Taking a sip, my taste buds were suddenly in a fruit-filled heaven as all kinds of citrus splashed around in my mouth. Too soon, I was done with the drink and placed the empty glass back into the holder. Smiling, I sighed contentedly and pulled my headphones on, a wave of drowsiness washing over me. Oh crap, I thought. He drugged me. I was able to turn to my favorite piece by Chopin before I shut my eyes in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**A/N OMG I HAVE BEEN SO INCREDIBLY BUSY THIS PAST YEAR I WANT TO CRY. HOPEFULLY I WILL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS THIS YEAR LIKE I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO. I REALLY WANT TO DO THIS, SO BEAR WITH ME. THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW, BUT I PROMISE I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY A LOT MORE WITH FULLER CHAPTERS. And also I won't have an entire year's break in between. :D ***I OWN NOTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE*****

Chapter 3: Arrival

The night sky was illuminated by moonlight. The only sound was of a waterfall in the courtyard of the Lawliet Estate. Pebbles covered the ground around the hexagonal fountain, and flowers were arranged along the sides of a winding path up the steep hill reaching the first steps to the house. The house itself stretched up high into the sky, however keeping low enough so as to not shadow the moon's beauty. Sitting crouched in a seat on the third balcony, a pale man with jet black hair chewed away on his thumb, wide eyes waiting anxiously for their arrival.

_What is keeping them? Why have they not arrived yet? It is already two in the morning, _thought detective L Lawliet. He could not keep the excitement he felt contained, so he had a box of truffles sitting on the side of him, and scourged them down.

Finally, car lights appeared from beyond the winding drive, and soon after Quillish was pulling into the parkway with Lawliet's new partner. L jumped up out of the seat, knocking a table over before running into the house and flying down two flights of stairs to reach the front door. He suddenly stopped. _Why are you letting your emotions show so much? Calm your nerves. _Taking a deep breath, the detective slowly turned the knob and met Quillish at the car.

The old man slowly emerged from the driver's seat, coughing and groaning. Seeing the detective, he nodded slightly. "Master L, I have successfully delivered your new partner without any issue. If you'd like I could take her in-" he broke off in a fit of coughing. L regarded the man carefully, thumbing his bottom lip.

"No, it is alright, Quillish. I shall take it over from here. You may return to your home for the night."

The old man nodded his head and stepped back into the car, coughing all the while. Drawing his attention to the backseat of the car, L opened the door and gazed upon Antoinette. Her sleeping body lied still and peaceful on the seat. Careful so as not to wake her, the young man slid two slender arms around her petite waste, and lifted her out of the seat. Her head lilted to his shoulder, and her hair smelled of strawberries. The scent caught L off guard and he gasped slightly, his eyes widening. _I absolutely adore strawberries. And truffles and chocolates. And chocolate strawberries… and.._

A sleep filled moan interrupted his reverie. The unconscious girl began to subconsciously nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck. The detective stiffened and then quickly headed toward the house.

After ascending three flights of stairs, they reached the room designated for her stay. Kicking the door open with his foot, Lawliet walked into the vast and grandeur bedroom. The room was large and spacious with ornate marble flooring and paneled walls reaching high up to the vaulted ceiling which had a skywindow letting in the beautiful moonlinght. On the eastern wall, a king sized, four post bed with a large yellow silk canopy resided. Two nightstands and a foot dresser accompanied its surroundings. Across the bed on the west wall were two doors. One leading to a master bathroom, and the other into a spacious walk in closet. In the middle of the room was a large and elaborate patterned settee across from a large flatscreen television and surround sound audio. Much of the antiquity of the room was met with modern technology and convetions.

Placing the sleeping young lady onto the bed, L noticed the cord connecting to the iPod in her pocket and gently removed the buds from her ears and placed the device on the nightstand. He checked to see what was playing. _Jewish Town, _a violin duet/solo L had composed during his stay in Poland. That particular piece was written with extreme care and diligence. The detective turned his gaze upon the girl and scrutinized her with contemplation. His eyes moved from the top of her head all the way down to her shoes, and he languidly moved to remove them from her feet, carefully taking off her socks. He then covered her body with a cover sheet folded at the end of the bed.

Suddenly, as his hands drug the sheet halfway up her legs, Antoinette kicked out with her feet, exclaiming, "No! Hold on! We have to hold on!" Her arms flailed in the air before finding Lawliet's arms and yanking them down to her. The detective's eyes widened as he was pulled down with a sudden surprising force. The air was cut off from his lungs from the pressure of her bony shoulders cutting into his throat and the scent of strawberries overwhelmed his nostrils.

"Miss Campbell," choked out the detective, glancing sideways to see if she was awake. Much to his surprise, she had her eyes tightly shut and was muttering incoherent sentences in her sleep. When the detective tried to pull himself away, her grip would only tighten. Relaxing his body and trying not to panic, he waited. Finally, her grip loosened and Antoinette slowly turned her body onto her side, her back facing L. Her eyes fluttered rapidly as she experienced REM.

L let out a breath of relief and quickly got out of the bed, peering over her with a thumb thrust into his mouth. He found this girl quite intriguing already and they haven't exchanged a single word yet. "She's not even awake," he muttered.

Succeeding this time in covering her with the blanket, L decided to sit in the chair next to the bed, and watch his new partner as she slept. Moments later, she began to mumble again. L leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

"No, really. I am going to meet him… Yes… the actual L. Detective… Music… Handsome… old man…" A frown appeared across her face.

Amused, L sat back in the seat. _Handsome? She wonders if I am handsome… Old? What do they say of me at that school? _


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! Please bear with me, this is my first fanfic, and it has been a little while since I started this... Will try to get more chapters rolling and hopefully move along with a good plot that is still being developed haha. Please review some more and thank you so much for reading! :D**

Chapter 4: Meeting

Pure white sunlight drowned the room I was in. The warmth of the sun from the skylight above washed my face. I opened my eyes groggily, squinting. Where was I? Reaching out my arms, I embraced a very welcomed stretch and became aware of the silk sheets of the bed I was in. I turned onto my stomach and inhaled. Strawberries. The sheets smelled like freshly picked strawberries. Smiling, I closed my eyes again. _What a nice bed, _I thought. _Wait… _my eyes shot open. _Whose bed is this? _

I immediately got out of the bed and looked around the room, the sight overwhelming me. I had never seen such a place before. I approached the settee in the middle of the room and ran a hand along the fabric. It felt so… rich. The marble floors cooled my feet and I looked down to see that I was still wearing my clothing from yesterday… _or was it the day before? _I tried to remember what happened before I was drugged but found a fuzzy cloud in place of that memory instead. Shrugging it off, I continued to explore the room until I noticed a document resting on the coffee table. I lifted it with my hands and began to read. It was handwritten. The writing was very sophisticated.

_Miss Campbell,_

_ I am pleased to know that you have decided to agree to this arrangement that has been set up for the benefit of both you and me. I am certain we are both very aware of the significance of my decision and as well as the significance of the work and training you will be ensuing. Please understand that if you have any questions concerning your stay here, you will always be welcome to inquire about them and I will answer accordingly. What we face will not be an easy task to accomplish, however one of the most important reasons as to why I selected you to join me was because you have shown a countless number of times diligence and perseverance. We can always discuss in detail the conditions and essentials of this agreement in person, as there is a ninety-five percent chance that you will be reading this in the morning shortly after you have awoken. In that case, please feel free to check your closet as well as the lavatory for your personal needs. Should anything not seem to be fit enough for you, or you are missing something, please let Quillish know and he will take care of it. Thank you for your cooperation. I will be at your door at 9:45 A.M. exactly. Please be ready by then._

_ L_

"Holy crap," I exclaimed aloud, excitement pulsing through my veins. L wrote a letter to me! L! I am in his home right now! I am going to meet him today! Squealing with joy, I spotted two doors at the other end of the room. The one on the right turned out to be a huuuuuuuggggeeee closet full of button down shirts, blazers, cardigans, ties, bowties, oxfords, sneakers, tracksuits, dresses, jewelry, watches, shoes of all sorts, and dress pants, jeans, skirts… everything! Everything. Trust me. Everything. They somehow managed to capture the way I dress normally and much more and packed it all in this huge room. It was about the same size as the bedroom outside, only slightly smaller.

Trying not to choke, I slowly closed the door of the closet as if something were waiting for me inside and I didn't want it to know I had been in there. I then entered the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, this too was humongous. Straight ahead in front of me was a tub as deep as the Grand Canyon in America and just as wide. It had several buttons and knobs on the sides as if I were someone who knew how to use them… Detached from the tub was a spacious shower stall with more jets and knobs for who knew what. I made my way to the double sink and stared into the long wall-length mirror. I looked like some crazy prostitute who just got robbed and to comfort herself decided to smoke weed and throw up in an alley. Okay I really don't know why I said all that. I just looked a little disheveled, that's all. I had weird dreams all night.

I opened one of the drawers under me, and found a brand new electric toothbrush, some toothpaste labeled in a different language, probably Italian, and some face wash. In the cabinets beneath, I found shampoo and body wash. On hooks to the right of me a robe, towel, and washing scrubs hung. _Wow, _I thought. _They really have thought of everything. _

After I finally figured out how to operate the shower, I robed myself and entered the closet. I couldn't find any underwear inside, but there was a dresser outside filled with different kinds… it was more creepy than satisfying. Somehow, without being suffocated by all the clothes, and without any monsters lurking in the shadows ready to attack me, I was able to pull out a simple white button down and blue skinny jeans. Rolling up the sleeves, I selected a black watch and looked in the mirror. I looked normal enough. Sighing, I headed back into the room and checked the time. It was 9:43. He was going to be here in two minutes! I sat down on the settee and tried to calm my nerves.

That was very unsuccessful.

"Ahh!" I giggled and bounced on the soft cushions until I couldn't stand it anymore. My legs were so jittery that I had to literally run around the room squealing and clapping like a five year old who was about to get their first pony or something.

There was a _tap tap _on the door, which caused me to immediately stop what I was doing. The problem was, I was in the middle of running back toward the settee, and the sound startled me, ultimately sending my feet into a clumsy advancement over the legs of a side table. I landed on my hands and knees. I felt the pain about two seconds later.

"Ah!" I exclaimed without a chance to lower my volume. I slowly got up, straightened my shirt, and headed toward the door with a jerk in my body. It was as if my equilibrium didn't get the memo that proper balance was the key to the avoidance of ramming one's toe into a particularly hard piece of furniture yet, because exactly that happened, and I was sent into another tear jerking bout of pain from the southern pole of my body.

(Just as a side note, I want you to know that I am indeed _not _a stupid person and I am usually careful about minor things such as this. For some reason, however, this incident was an exception.)

"Fuck!"

(I also want you to know that I do not curse often, and this is only an exception.)

More streams of curse words and insults to that absurd piece of unnecessarily ornate furniture uttered themselves out of my mouth as I limped over to the door. Finally, I stopped and tried to calm myself before turning the knob.

I braced myself for what was to come next, and opened the door.

"…"

A very pale man with jet black hair and heavily shadowed sparsely eybrowed raccoon eyes loomed over me despite his pronounced slouch. He was wearing an off-white long sleeved shirt with four buttons at the top and fitted blue jeans with no socks or shoes on. A long thumb was wedged underneath his upper lip as he stared at me intently; a hint of what I thought was amusement glowing on his face.

For a moment, neither of us said anything, and I don't quite know what I was thinking right then exactly. I do know that my mouth was hanging open in the most unflattering way and I was still acutely aware of the throbbing in my right foot. I winced slightly.

"Mmmm..." came a low groan/moan/whatever you want to call the noise this man just made out of the back of his throat before saying my name. "Miss Campbell."

The sound of my name snapped me out of my trance. "Uh- I- Uh…" I stuttered.

"That is your name, is it not?" A hint of sarcasm now.

"Yes. I apologize. Hello. I assume you are L?" I smiled at him, and prayed that I didn't look too stupid.

"Or so I am told. Wonderful to finally see you in person." A small smile played on his lips at some hidden joke.

"Yes. It is such an honor to meet you." I held out my hand, and he took it after a moment's pause, only he shook my fingers instead of my whole hand with his first two fingers and his thumb before returning his hand into his pocket. He produced a small white handkerchief and wiped his hands.

I stood there awkwardly and embarrassed. "Uh, please. Come in." I stepped out of the way for him to enter.

The detective gave me an amused look and said, "Yes, thank you." Before passing me. He smelled of coffee.

L walked into the room and looked around. "Is everything to your liking here?" His eyes rested on the toppled over side table which I didn't even realize fell over until just then.

I flushed and quickly set it upright. "I am so sorry," I said. "I uh…. Accidentally ran into it." I knitted my fingers together.

"Yes, I heard." I could tell that he was forcibly swallowing a smile. That made me flush even more.

"Like I said," L continued. "Is everything satisfactory?" He walked over to a dresser and opened its drawers-it was the underwear one- and glanced over its contents half heartedly. I was almost about to pass out.

"Uh, yes, sir. Everything is fine." I managed to choke out.

The detective closed the drawers and looked me over. I fidgeted.

"Ah!" he suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I forgot to stock the room with essentials particularly for women, so Quillish will have that stocked later on today." He opened the bottom drawer as he said this, and exclaimed again. "Oh! They are in here. Quillish got them sooner than I expected. "

I blanched. Somehow I made it to sitting on the settee rather than passing out on it. I was so uncomfortable I wanted to throw up. How could he be so… _nonchalant _when going through the belongings of a woman? _Well he did have all of this stocked for you himself so… it isn't like he hasn't seen all of this before._

"Please, have a seat." I said, trying to get him away from that dresser. _What a strange man, _I thought.

L slowly moved to the chair across from me and sat in it, crouched, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands resting lightly on them. The amused look was back on his face. "Would you like something to drink, Miss Campbell?" He asked.

"No, I am fine, Sir. Please call me Antoinette."

"You will have to find another name. It is dangerous to use your real name in your current situation now. An alias would be better. Call me L, as that is my title. But you must choose a different name for yourself, Miss…"

He was waiting for me to say a name. I bit my lip in contemplation. "Okay. May. I'd like to be called May."

L's gaze looked me up and down again, his thumb in his mouth. "Okay. Miss May. I look forward to our working together. Now, let's get straight to it."


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee and Strawberries

**A/N: HEY GUYS I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAKS IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS. Okay, I'll stop using caps. But, now it is finally summer break and I don't have to worry about doing anything but this story haha yayy. Not til August anyway. Ughh. hah. Thanks SOOOOO much for your reviews, I find them really useful and encouraging, so please review more if you still love me. ha. ha. Anyway, yeah I'm going to try to pump out a bunch of content, so forgive me for the shortness of this chapter. **

****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING REMOTELY DEATHNOTE RELATED****

Chapter 5

A small silence ensued. The detective was staring at me as though I were some new specimen he was ready to evaluate. He said nothing, waiting for me to speak. I opened my mouth, but was cut off.

"We will have to get to know each other, Miss May," said the detective with a slight undercurrent of some elusive emotion I was not able to grasp. His steel gray eyes seemed to darken with curiosity. I fidgeted.

"Yes," I said. "Would you like to ask me any questions?"

The detective waved his hand in the air and sighed dramatically. "Questions? Questions are uninteresting. I'd rather gather my information in an exciting and more hands on way. Don't you agree that that is a much more entertaining method to exploit in order to become acquainted with each other?" He smiled crookedly, showing off a set of white teeth.

"I see. Am I allowed to inquire about the details of this training I am to be undergoing?"

"Why, yes of course," said L. His grin broadened while scrutinizing me. "I will provide an answer to every question you ask."

I narrowed my eyes at his amusement as a result of a hidden joke. "Alright. I suppose my first question is: What kind of training exactly will I assume?" I observed his face as I spoke, and found myself becoming distracted by the uniqueness of it.

"Hmmm…" the detective groaned. "Was that not in your contract?" He frowned at me, and waited for my answer.

_Idiot, _I thought to myself. _All you simply had to do was read that stupid contract instead of worrying about your homework. You didn't even go to class! _I swallowed before replying. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Sir. I am afraid I didn't read the contract in its entirety. I was much too overwhelmed with my emotions to concentrate on it." I looked down, afraid he might've been angry.

"Hmmm…" he said again. This time, though, it was less inquisitive and more contemplative. He suddenly arose, and went over to an intercom on the wall. His index finger pressed down on it, and he spoke into the microphone. "Quillish, please bring some coffee up for myself and Miss May. Also, I am craving chocolate covered strawberries. Thank you."

L went back to his chair and sat, looking at me while chewing his thumb. "Miss May," he said finally. "Please do not make it a habit to not read any form of contract, indenture, bond, and etcetera. It is imprudent not to do so."

"Yes, sir. Of course. My apologies for my initial lack of professionalism," I contrived. The detective ran his eyes up and down my frame in a slow, calculative pace. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks and I longed for him to look elsewhere.

"I'm going to be quite honest, Miss May. I am really in no mood to have to explain to you the details which I had so diligently covered in the contract." L sniffed and narrowed his eyes at me, and his disappointment was almost tangible.

It was then that my stomach decided to plunge through the floor and enter the fiery depths of hell below. A hell full of a bunch of Detective L replicas all tsking at me and shaking their heads slowly and deliberately for my stupidity.

"Not good enough," they murmured over and over. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're ugly."

Okay, I don't know where that last one came from. Nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel slightly confused. "In the letter you left me, you said I can inquire about my stay here. May I ask another question?"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and L immediately got up and answered. Quillish was there with a tray of coffee and strawberries with a chocolate dip in a silver dish on the side. The assortment was rather ornate, now that I think about it.

L made a noise that resembled the purr of an old male cat and carefully took the tray from Quillish, reentering the room.

"I love strawberries," he said as he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of us. He gestured to one of the coffee mugs, and sat down. I slowly lifted the mug and held it in my hands awkwardly, trying to avoid the hot temperature coming in contact with my body while maintaining balance so as to not spill it.

Meanwhile, the detective began to slurp incessantly at his coffee and occasionally he took a break to pop a chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth. His tongue wrapped itself slowly around the strawberry rhythmically, licking the chocolate off before popping back out again to tilt it into his mouth so that he might bite the tip of it very carefully with his front teeth.

I sat and stared at this procession before me, too fascinated to pay attention to my own drink or even my thoughts that I had before this little episode of consuming sugary snacks became the highlight of my morning.

Finally,he stopped when his coffee was all gone and he was down to only five strawberries. L looked at me and widened his eyes, smiling. "I am so sorry," he said, with an oddly toned sense of remorse. "It has been a while since I have had guests over and it seems that I forgot my manners. I know it is a bit late to ask, but would you like to try a strawberry? You haven't touched your coffee."

The sound of his speaking voice suddenly broke me out of my trance and I blinked at him and flushed, embarrassed for some reason, even though he was the one making a show out of himself. "No, thank you. I don't care too much for sweets, or coffee for that matter."

His countenance turned into one of pain, as though I had just stabbed him in the stomach with a very dull object, so that the pain could hurt even more. "You don't care too much for sweets. Well, that. That is something I will never be able to understand. How do you live your life? Don't answer, it's rhetorical. Never mind that. You have a question to ask?"

I placed my coffee down and nodded, regaining my thoughts. "Yes, I-"

"I'm sorry. I am aware I told you that I would answer all of your questions to my fullest ability but unfortunately my abilities are impaired right now."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. He was acting very unpredictably. "I don't understand."

"Yes, that is apparent on your face." The detective smiled deviously at me. "I mean that laziness is impairing my abilities to answer any further questions you have. In this business you don't just get answers handed to you. And, since any question you could possibly have was most likely answered in the conditions of the contract you neglected to read, I am afraid you will have to just cope with finding out things along the way."

I don't even know what kind of look was on my face at that moment.

"Don't worry so much. It should be fun. It isn't often that I get to surprise someone who isn't a criminal." He chuckled.

"Well, I suppose that's very fair. I respect your decisions, sir." My stomach tied itself into multiple knots.

"Is it?" Said the detective with a distant-like intonation. The corner of his mouth twitched with amusement.

"Is it what?"

"Is it fair? We'll see. Are you hungry, Miss May?" He arose from his seat, and walked to the door, opening it, and turning to me. "Oh, just to let you know. I'm not one for giving tours. I expect you to find things on your own. Or you could ask Quillish to show you around. If you like."

"Oh, alright," I said slowly, rising. "I don't mind eating if that's alright." I walked over to the door.

The detective smiled down at me and held his hand out for me to proceed. I walked in front of him, holding my breath.

"Wonderful," he said suddenly, his voice full of elation.

I jumped a bit, and turned to him. "What is?"

"Your hair. It smells so lovely, Miss May. Quite invigoratingly so." He turned and walked ahead of me out into a hallway with walls filled end to end with very intricate paintings. I followed him down the corridor quickly, to keep up with his long steps.

"We will eat, and then immediately begin a part of your training. I am bored of delay," the strange man called back to me, not breaking his stride.

Adrenaline suddenly surged through my body. I almost peed. Just kidding. But I was pretty freaking excited.


End file.
